It's Their Time- Short Stories
by TheTryingWriter
Summary: Introductions to their characters and aspirations. Magi Scholars, Magi Assists and Magical Species coming together to create lifelong friendships. This is their story. (Collection of short stories) P.S. For some explanations check Profile Bio under "It's Their Time Q&A"
1. Chapter 1

**Age Swap**

The scholar's amethyst eyes were focused on the content of their worn-out journal. Inside the peaceful greenhouse, nobody could bother the studious botanist.

"Shade!"

Fine entered with glee and ended the silence. Shade only sighed at the entrance she made.

The spirited girl found him on the round table in the center of the garden space. It was where the fairy always found the Magi Scholar in his free time. Either writing in his journal or tending to his plants. Today he was reading with his pen in hand.

She sat across and smiled cheerfully at her favorite person. He was serious and focused like always not even acknowledging her presence. She reached her hands out to test him.

Shade pulled his leatherback book away and finally glanced at the nosey girl. She just smiled sweetly and greeted him. He finally greeted her back.

"What are you working on today," Fine sat up intrigued.

Shade returned to his book and scribbled a quick note. Not looking up from his spot he told her simply that he was revising. Fine hummed her understanding and stood up. This movement caught the attention of the student and his eyes followed. She stood behind him and he frowned.

"Who said you can see," Shade asked.

Fine rolled her eyes and sat next to him. His body faced her now that he no longer had a studying mindset. As long as she was here, he couldn't get any work done. Fine folded her arms and frowned.

"You're so private when it comes to your notes," she huffed.

Shade turned away and opened his journal again. He didn't have time for her comments.

However, since she was still there with him, it would mean that he would argue nonetheless.

"A normal being wouldn't barge into someone's personal things though. It's something a child would do."

Fine's cherry eyes were narrowed at his sharp delivery. Her supposed friend wasn't even looking away from his book. He just wrote something else on the paper.

"I'm not a child you are a child," she cried out.

Shade didn't seem phased as he continued to write more notes. He thought about responding and what it would accomplish. Nothing whatsoever.

However, she was still there. He responded, "You don't say? I'm 15, how old are you?"

He meant to finish the conversation with sharing ages. They never talked about how old the other one was, but the teenager assumed that he was older. It was obvious to him in the way she acted and behaved. Beside him, Fine remained still. His answer surprised her.

She repeated slowly, "You're 15 Shade?"

Shade nodded and turned over to see her shocked expression. He placed his pen down and looked at her. Her eyes were directed on the table as she responded with an o sound. Shade pointed his finger to her forehead. He didn't touch her but pressed on with his question.

"How old are you Fine?"

She smiled sheepishly which caught him off guard. He was too close for comfort and retreated his hand from her face. His heartbeat mellowed but his attention on her didn't falter. He cleared his throat impatiently.

Fine glanced up at the clear sky above the greenhouse. Finally, she said, "I'm 17."

Shade blinked once. He blinked twice and then a third time. The number sunk in. That was two years older than he was. She was two years older than he was. She was older.

"There is no way! You are not 17," Shade lost it.

"I am," Fine fired back.

The usually quiet greenhouse erupted with young healthy shouting once again. It was only a matter of time when both the Light Fairy and Magi Scholar were together.

**Wet Footsteps**

First years Milky and Narlo walked through the castle halls of the academy. Side by side they conversed about their classes. Passing students were drawn to Milky's cheerful vibe as she spoke. Beside her the calm content Narlo complimented her energy. His most striking feature, which made heads turn, were his misty blue eyes. Milky stood out among her class with her soft pink hair which was tied in a high bun.

Both students were equally charming and rumored to be an item among their peers. The truth in the matter was that they were overly passionate about their classes and shared the same ambitions. To do their best at the Magi Academy.

Both students turned the corner when one suddenly blocked the path with her arm. Milky then pointed to the ground to explain her abrupt actions.

"Look Narlo," she realized, "Footsteps."

Narlo examined the fresh footsteps on the ground. They were clear and not dirty at the least. He added, "Wet Footsteps. I wonder who made them?"

Milky's blue eyes sparkled with the idea. She quickly said, "Let's follow them!"

Narlo nodded getting caught in the excitement. They began their pursuit which lead them through the halls with a couple turns along the way. Milky then re-traced the steps and tapped Narlo's arm.

Narlo turned and saw what she saw. The footsteps from before had disappeared. Evaporated into thin air. Narlo glanced at the surprised girl and suggested, "We better keep going or we'll lose the trail."

Milky agreed and quickened her pace alongside her companion. The trail finally finished at the foot of a door. It was closed but not locked since it was a classroom. The teens looked at each other and Narlo spoke, "This is Professor Truth's classroom."

Milky reached for the doorknob and slowly pressed on the door. Inside they found the blue Elven man sitting on his desk with a student.

However, it wasn't a student. At second glance the girl didn't wear their uniform armband. She had long wavy blue hair that almost touched the ground as she sat. Her pointed ears stuck out from her hair. Her wide eyes were aquamarine looking at the two Magi Assists.

Then they both noticed she was barefoot. The footsteps down the hallway were gone now but they had solved the mystery. At least they were certain they did.

Professor Truth was surprised to find two students at his door. Then he smiled when he recognized the young man.

"Hello Narlo. What brings you here outside of class hours," he guessed, "Here for more language scripts?"

The young Linguist enthusiast smiled wide. He couldn't pass up this opportunity since the Translations of Magical Species was his favorite course.

"Do you have any," he asked intrigued.

Milky interrupted his excitement by clearing her throat. The boy laughed nervously and waved his previous question away. The two Magi Assists looked at each other with confused eyes figuring out how to ask about what they discovered.

The blunette spoke up first. She spoke directly to the older man in front of her. Her words were foreign and understood by few. Mostly other individuals of her species and the experienced Elven Linguist. What could be understood clearly was the puzzlement of her tone. Truth replied to her question, in her language, and turned to the teens.

"Narlo," he addressed with his hand, "and Milky."

Both smiled and waved shyly. Truth prompted his students to come into the classroom. Narlo had a pensive frown as he thought about what language the girl was speaking. Then it dawned on him and he fisted his open palm.

The proud professor chuckled, "Yes Narlo, I see you've been studying."

Then he addressed her, "This is Rein, she's a Water Nymph."

Narlo smiled because he had guessed correctly. The only languages he had been studying thus far were Fairyce and Nymphia. He decided to try out a greeting in Water Nymph dialect. This attempt was much appreciated by Rein.

Truth nodded in approval, "Well done Narlo."

Milky simply said hello to the Water Nymph and laughed nervously, "I don't know Nymphia."

Truth smiled encouragingly and waved her worried expression away. Before he could say anything, Rein attempted the Cosmonian language.

"Hello Milky."

Milky thought the girl's voice sounded sweet especially when she said her name. She couldn't help but smile widely which then prompted the Water Nymph to smile as well. The Elven Linguist was having a field day. His students were applying their knowledge and interacting with someone from the Magical Realm. It was a happy moment in the professor's career of the Translations of Magical Species.

He said, "It's fine Milky because Rein is actually hoping to learn the Cosmonian language."

Milky and Narlo were ecstatic with the news and completely forgot about the wet footsteps in the hallway. It was more than obvious that Rein had made them, but it didn't matter. All who wished to learn were welcome in the halls of Magi Academia.

**Wasted Youth**

The halls of the castle were empty from students. The staff who inhabit the old academy grounds were setting up for a special event on the courtyard tables. It was an open space in the center of the castle where students spend their free time studying or socializing.

However, it was the weekend and the students were away. Therefore, the adults took over the space. They filled the tables with food platters and festive decorations. They were almost done with the preparations when the woman of the hour arrived.

"Goodness, what is all this," Elsa asked surprised.

Everyone stopped prepping and some even threw their hands up in the air, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELSA!"

Elsa laughed cheerfully at their gleeful shouts. It was quite a surprise to her. She didn't think anyone would know it was her birthday.

Camelia buzzed through the air in her Pixie form. She hovered in front of the birthday Fairy. The mastermind behind it all said, "A little birdie said it was your birthday today so we threw a little party."

The Autumn Fairy smiled sweetly. She scanned her group of colleagues and spotted the little birdie among them. He had been found out. Elsa remembered sharing her birthday with Truth at one point. The Elven man just grinned and waved it off. There was no harm done.

Elsa joined her group of scholars and then it was time for cake. It was carried out by Yamul, the serious Water Magic Teacher. At the moment she was all smiles as she placed the cake on the table. Then Nina, the Fire Magic teacher, lit up the candle in the middle with a quick incantation. Camelia made herself bigger in size and stood beside Elsa, "Go on blow on the candle."

Elsa closed her eyes and blew softly at the flame. Everyone cheered and clapped as the light went out. Then Aaron, a Buck-man hybrid and the Archery Teacher, asked, "So how old are you Elsa."

All the woman in the group, even the calm Moon Malia gave him an intense stare. Aaron was taken aback and decided it was better to not press the question.

Camelia exclaimed, "You do not ask a woman how old she is!"

The women nodded and even some of the older men. They were wiser in experience and didn't bother to warn their younger colleague. Aaron tried to fan away from the Pixie's anger.

Elsa cupped her cheek. Embarrassed she said, "I don't really mind, it's just I don't like sharing my age since I'm still so young."

Camelia stopped hunting the defenseless Buck and turned over to the Fairy. Camelot, the old greenhouse keeper, had been silently celebrating the young Fairy's birthday and decided to add her input.

"Your youth is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Elsa still appeared shy. She then said, "Thank you Camelot. It's just Forty is still so young."

Everyone was quiet at her reveal. More than half the group stared in disbelief. Elena, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, was the first to say something.

"You're Forty! You can't be?"

All the Cosmonian citizens of the group were well into their mid-thirties with Moon Malia being the youngest at twenty-nine. They didn't expect the fair maiden Elsa to be one of the oldest in the group.

However, Camelia didn't seem shocked. She simply nodded, "Yes, that is young for a Fairy. They aren't even considered an adult till they turn fifty."

Truth added, "I'll be fifty next year."

This came as a shock to the men in the group. Once again, the Elven man looked younger than the rest of them. Elsa and Camelia looked at the man with envy in their eyes. Elsa turning forty and Camelia being forty-two they were still a bit away from reaching Fae adulthood.

Omendo, the Potions teacher, visibly being the oldest of the group simply stated, "Youth is wasted on the Magical folk."

**Stubborn Thing**

Lione tightened her ponytail and adjusted her orange armband. She was properly armored with protective gear on her arms and legs. It was time for her to start her training.

The Magi Assist inhaled deeply as she looked into the dark cavern. Then she stepped inside and called out, "Bo! Here I come."

A low grumble echoed the rock walls. It didn't halt the girl's movements as she entered into the darkness. Outside stood a woman with a grin on her face. Beside her stood her young assistant, a young man staring attentively into the darkness.

The Magic Fire Teacher who doubled as a Dragon Tamer placed her hand on his shoulder. Nina smiled reassuringly, "She'll be fine. Don't worry."

Hero straightened up and crossed his arms. He frowned, "I'm not worried. It's just Bo is a stubborn thing."

Nina nodded but smiled, "All Dragons are Hero."

Inside Lione clicked her flashlight and scanned the ground. Cautious of accidentally aiming the light on the dragon's eyes she stayed low. Then she reached the end of the short tunnel and found the scaly creature curled up comfortably. He was snoozing in the dark.

Lione sighed once she saw the lazy baby dragon. For a young dragon he was already twice her size. Part of her training was taming the young dragon, Bo. She had named the dragon herself after being the only one able to get him to listen. Half of the time that is.

"Bo, it's time for your flight exercises."

The dragon simply opened one glowing eye. Lione knew that he was listening so she proceeded to sidestep around the large babe. Her approach was simple and sweet. She stretched her arms around the lovable fire breathing creature. This got his attention as he turned to see the strange girl on his back smiling.

"Don't pretend you don't like it Bo," Lione insisted.

Bo turned away disinterested and stood up suddenly. If this girl was going to attach herself to him he would drag her along for the ride. Lione gripped tightly to his sides as he exited the cave fast.

Nina and Hero heard the hurried loud footsteps and stepped aside. They were surprised to see not only Bo come out, but Lione hanging on to dear life. This made Nina laugh and Hero scratch his head.

The woman said, "That's one way to get him out."

Hero shook his head and grinned, "Lione is sure something else."

The said girl was still being lead in circles by her chosen dragon. Lione cried, "Professor Nina! What's next?"

Hero watched in disbelief at her blind determination. It was a mixture of something to be admired and a fools game. He proceeded to respond for the woman, "Getting off him!"

Immediately, Lione let go and rolled on the dirt arena. The teacher quickly went to her trainee's aide. Hero followed suit and mentally noted to himself. Lione was inexperienced, but had guts.

The girl felt the soreness of the roll. Her protective gear avoided scratches from the fall, but it was still quite a tumble. She was soon accompanied by her teacher and student trainer.

She smiled, "I'm okay."

Nina exhaled in relief and Hero lended the fallen girl a hand. Lione thanked him and looked over at her dragon. Bo had stopped running and was fixing his scales. She frowned and dusted herself off. It was going to be a long day.

His stubbornness and her strong resolve were evenly matched. Lione wished to be a Dragon Tamer and Bo was her dragon. It was a long journey ahead.

**Sparring Lesson**

The Willow Sapling lad climbed over the root above ground. He reached the edge of the Celestial Forest and saw the massive castle walls. He rested momentarily and stood still. His size compared to the tree beside him was grand, let alone the castle before him.

However, it did not worry him. He had a solution for his smallness. His hand touched the brown pouch tied around his neck. With the comforting weight on his chest he continued on foot to the back gate of the academy grounds. Luckily, the training grounds was over the back wall so he wouldn't have to travel far. With his small steps, it still took him some time to get to the meeting spot.

Finally, he arrived and found his friend alone waiting for him. His trainer was using the time wisely.

The third year practiced solo as he waited. The dark blonde young man struck the air with his sword. Switched from defense to offense with the movement of his feet. His dark ruby eyes focused on his imaginary opponent.

The Willow Sapling stood in the sideline and called out, "Bright, I'm here!"

Bright blinked and stopped slicing at the air. The voice was clear but was coming from a lower angle. His senses were sharp to catch it in the midst of his concentration. He looked to the ground and saw the First Year. He smiled and rested his sword in its sheath.

"Hello Solo," he greeted and added, "Just in time. You ready for your lesson?"

Solo nodded eagerly and took the pouch in his hand. He whispered a chant into the brown pocket and he began to grow. He stopped once he was almost at eye level with his friend. He wasn't tall like the third year but it was tall enough to be a sparring partner.

The Willow Sapling appeared to be a Cosmonian. His features such as the dark brown hair and forest green eyes remained from his original size. The magic energy inside his pouch granted him the ability to grow in size. Now he was a lean young teen who could stand among his Magi Assists peers.

Bright smiled and nodded. He was always impressed by the transformation. It was a visual representation of how much heart and dedication the Willow Sapling had. So to match his eagerness he went on with the lesson. He grabbed the spare sword he had taken from the armory and placed it in Solo's hands.

"Let's begin."

"Yes, sir," Solo responded loud and clear.

Solo got into position and the sparring practice began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightening Up**

Altezza said goodbye to her Divinations Professor. The Magi Scholar had finished all her lessons for the day. Once the door was closed the blonde sighed heavily. Up until now Divinations had consisted of only lecture, but now the students were putting it into practice.

However, she hadn't had much luck in calling out her star magic in divination. It seemed hopeless when nothing appeared on the visionary crystal sphere.

Her disheartened peridot eyes were lost in a daze as she walked away. She clutched her school books against her chest for comfort. At the corner of the hallway she turned and walked straight into another student. She was pushed back slightly in impact, but immediately recovered. Big cherry colored eyes stared back at her. Next she noticed the single petaled wings. Altezza had bumped into a Fairy.

Before running into the blonde students, Fine had been busy looking for someone. In her frenzied search, she ended up blindly bumping into the girl. With a nervous laughter she apologized to the stranger.

Altezza straightened out the books in her hands. She also apologized while admitting that she hadn't been paying attention.

"I was distracted," Altezza's voice faded out.

The Light Fairy's gaze lingered with an unreadable face. It looked almost pensive.

Altezza frowned at the red-head skeptically. When Fine didn't say anything, Altezza continue to stare back in confusion.

The Light Fairy finally smiled sadly.

"Is something wrong? You seem down."

Altezza was taken aback by her perceptive skills. She wondered if Fae folk were capable of sensing emotions. She averted her eyes away from the knowing Fairy.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just having a hard time with Divinations."

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no need to tell the random Fairy her troubles.

However, they had come out just the same. The Light Fairy responded with a pensive frown. To the Magi Scholar's surprise, the Fairy switched over to a bright smile. With a new thought in mind came a moment of enlightenment.

"I don't know much about Divinations," She confessed bluntly.

Altezza once again averted her eyes away awkwardly. Fine was not finished so she continued with a sweeter smile.

"But, I think if you wish to pursue it then you'll eventually master it right?"

Altezza's eyes widened with the hopefulness of the Fairy's question. This was a pleasant reminder to the doubting student. She felt the warmth bubble up and restrained from openly smiling. Hiding her moment of weakness, she suddenly glared at Fine.

With reddened cheeks, she claimed, "Well yeah of course I will."

Fine was content with Altezza's overconfident response. All the doubt that had burdened her disappeared. The curly blonde student stood taller with regained confidence.

Before taking her leave, she introduced herself last minute. The Light Fairy also gave out her name before saying goodbye.

That was the end of their first encounter.

However, Fine remembered her previous search. She chased down her new friend down the hallway. Catching up to her she asked if she knew where she could find Professor Elsa, the Autumn Fairy.

Altezza gave into the request and lead her to the classroom. It would be the only favor she did for the Fairy since she helped her out of her slump. She was secretly grateful afterall.

**Helping Hand**

Auler walked out of his room. As he clicked the door from his own room shut he looked down at another student's closed door. The stumped student seeked help from one of his floormates. He walked over three doors down and knocked twice. Fingers crossed, he held his breath until the door opened to reveal a navy haired teenage boy.

Shade greeted the unexpected visitor. He stood with his door halfway open.

The ruffled light-teal haired classmate smiled at his luck. He then cut to the chase.

"Evening Shade, I was wondering if you could help me out with a spell I'm conducting."

Shade shrugged and responded, "I'll help whatever way I can."

Auler's worries drifted away and he quickly voiced his gratitude. Immediately, he began telling him what he needed help with. The unexpected visitor was invited inside the room and walked slowly to the center. Once he was done explaining he looked over with hopeful indigo eyes at his sitting friend.

Shade nodded and hummed in understanding as he sat on his desk chair. He got all the important points and felt certain of the role he was supposed to take.

He finalized, "So you want me to keep the sand in motion?"

Auler's eyes brightened. His ecstatic nods got the point across to his fellow Magi Scholar. The Storm magi student was right to seek help from the Desert magi student. The natural movement he was looking for in his controlled spell would be achieved from someone who specializes in the desert sands. He then headed to the closed door of the room.

"I have to get my things, be right back."

Shade waited in his room. He looked outside his window and caught the fading light glowing over the town of Lunara. After another long day of courses at the academy, the students retreated to their respective houses in the neighboring towns. Shade resided in the Lunara student housing with many of his fellow classmates, including Auler.

There was a knock on the door and the boy was allowed inside once again. A textbook and journal under one arm and a glass jar with sand in the other hand. Shade cleared his desk for the new items. Auler placed his marked books down and studied the sand in his hand.

"Is it okay if I pour some of the sand on your desk?"

Shade had allowed it.

Once the desk was set up with open books and the pile of sand, Auler cued Shade to begin levitating the sand. The sand lifted off the desk surface under Shade's steady hand. He willed it to move in a circular motion and Auler closed his eyes. Next he snapped his fingers to create a small thunder clap of a sound followed by a flash of lightning. Shade stared at the newly formed dark cloud inside the small sand storm he had created on his desk. Auler opened his eyes and upon seeing it smiled widely.

"It worked," he cheered.

Shade slowly removed his hand away, but the sand continued to move. The storm cloud charged the sand to continue its tornado. His amethyst eyes looked on impressed.

"So that's the Sand Storm spell."

Auler nodded and caught sight of something detailed. His eyes wandered from his successful spell to the open notebook on the other side of the desk. It wasn't the one he brought in but Shade's.

Shade followed the gaze to find the drawing he was working on before Auler arrived. He flipped the notebook shut nonchalantly. It was too late since Auler already was intrigued.

"Did you draw that?"

Shade nodded and Auler uttered his amazement with a long o sound. He complimented him on his artistic talent which prompted Shade to quickly give an explanation. Which was that he drew visual reminders of the plants he used for his remedies.

Auler hummed and then asked, "So what plant was that?"

Shade stared at the controlled whirling storm on his desk. He replied, "It wasn't a plant really. It's actually a Light type magic marking I saw in a textbook."

The lie was strained. He was losing his poised nature over this drawing. It would be strange if he said where he actually saw it. Tattooed on the right arm of a Light Fairy.

Auler was oblivious to the lack of relation between the two. He didn't press the topic further and snapped his fingers at the direction of the magical little sand storm. The dark cloud disappeared and the sand fell. Both boys started to collect the sand and called it a night.

**Locked Doors**

The female Magi Assist student reached the large double doors of the Armory. Her class, Care of Magical Creatures, was meeting inside the grand weapons room. It was strange since most lessons were held outdoors. Even so she still pulled on the heavy door handles.

However, it wouldn't move. Next she she attempted pushing on the doors.

They were locked. Wild amber eyes searched down the halls both ways. Her eyes rested at a woman coming around the right side corner. Luckily for her, the short sky-blue haired woman was her professor.

"Afternoon Lione," she saw her and added, "Punctual as usual."

Lione waited for her teacher and let her know about the locked doors and being worried that she was at the wrong place. Another worry was that she misheard and showed up on the wrong day. Her professor laugh lightly at the matter and shook her head.

"No you're at the right place."

Lione was relieved but looked confused at what her teacher did next. The woman pointed to her own arm motioning Lione to look at her own. The young girl found nothing on her arm and this alarmed her.

"My armband!"

Elena nodded and pulled on the door handle with ease. The previously locked door magically opened. She looked at her student once more.

"Without the armband some of the rooms in the castle are off limits, like the Armory."

Lione cheeks flushed. She had forgotten that in her rush to get to the academy earlier that day some things were left behind. The armband being one of them and she hadn't noticed till now. She mentally cursed herself for her morning routine that consisted of reading articles from her favorite Magical Creatures journalist. It made her run late on most occasions. Today more than usual due to the new column on the rare twin baby dragons.

Lione apologized to her professor. The woman reassured her that it was a common mistake and guided her inside before entering herself. They noticed that no one had arrived yet.

Elena walked past Lione and to the back of the large room. She opened a rusty golden chest and began to take items out. The curious student leaned a ways to see inside the chest. The woman turned around holding pieces of dark brown clothing. That was unusual in a room full of weapons.

"Could you hold these while I get the rest?"

Lione nodded and put out her hands. She received the bundle when she suddenly lost her balance. It was unexpectedly heavier than she thought. Standing her ground, she carried the bundle for her teacher. Feeling the rough material on her fingertips she asked what they were for.

"It's armor for the Mavis Ferrets we'll be handling today," Elena answered.

"Armor," Lione was dumbfounded, "But Mavis Ferrets aren't aggressive creatures."

Elena nodded, "You're absolutely right, but their tails are awfully ticklish so we'll need these vests to avoid chaos."

Lione blinked a couple times attempting to comprehend the strange precaution.

She then asked, "The Armory carries things like this?"

Elena shook her head. She then explained that it was the only place she could store them since her storage space was full. This prompted a quick giggle from the young girl.

The doors opened again to reveal two new students. They wore their armbands so the door opened easily for them. Lione made a mental note to not forget her armband again.

Elena asked her helper to join the incoming students and to pass out the vests. The lesson was about to start.

**Mistaken Identity**

Sophie casually flew near the edge of the Celestial forest. She displayed no urgency with a sweet smile on her face. It was only a leisure flight around the forest. The Wind pixie decided to visit the outskirts of the forest after being away for a of couple weeks. The forest was so grand and vast that the Mythical Species that come out may come from hours or days worth of travel. Sophie was a pixie that lived deep inside the forest where the eastern currents of the wind were the strongest.

The pixie's twinkling indigo eyes spotted someone moving on the ground. It was a female Willow Sapling with short green hair that matched the grass around her. The little girl kept making her way towards the back gates of the stone castle up ahead.

Sophie cheerfully called out, "Julia!"

However, the Willow Sapling girl kept walking. She was unphased by the repeating shouts but did turn her head to check for nearby grounded passerbys.

The Wind Pixie swiftly manipulated her element to give her a boost. She wanted to catch up to her friend. She easily passed the Sapling girl and gracefully landed in front of her. Not a seagreen strand of hair out of place. As wavy and short as it was. In her pixie form she stood eye to eye. Her perplexed eyes looked at her supposed friend.

"Hi Julia," she greeted.

The Willow Sapling had stopped and looked at the unknown pixie girl. She frowned as she stared. Not to be mean but in confusion. Then it clicked.

She shook her head, "I'm not Julia."

Sophie was baffled, "Oh you're not? You look so much like her?"

The girl only smiled in response. She was not offended at all with the common misunderstanding. So with her hand placed over her heart she introduced herself as Nursya.

Sophie cupped her mouth in excited discovery. Instead of feeling bad she just saw it as meeting a new friend. She quickly apologized for the mix-up and introduced herself.

Then she asked, "Where are you headed Nursya?"

"To the Magi Academy. I have a lesson starting soon," Nursya replied.

Sophie perked up as she thought up an idea. Before she said anything they were both interrupted by a new voice.

"Sister! You forgot your armband!"

The new but also green haired Willow Sapling jogged up to her sister with a fire orange fabric piece. Nursya looked surprised to see the forgotten item and gladly took it from her sister. Sophie watched curiously at the newcomer and said, "Julia?"

The two Sapling girls' faces looked almost identical. Their floral themed dresses were different, however. Nursya wore a soft blue tulip dress and the other girl wore a cherry blossom dress. The cherry blossom sapling corrected the pixie, "I'm actually Quarry."

Sophie slumped over and sighed. The Willow Sapling sisters shared a knowing glance. It hadn't been the first time that their identities had been mistaken. They reassured the pixie that she needn't worry about it.

"I'll get it right next time," Sophie promised.

The Sapling girls laughed and nodded. Quarry soon took her leave so all three of them shared goodbyes.

Once she left, Nursya looked up at the light rays shining down through the trees. Too much time had passed by. She cried out, "Oh no! I'm going to be late to Mr. Pump's lesson!"

Sophie looked back at the castle and remembered her previous idea. She decided to help out her troubled new friend.

"I can take you so you won't be late."

Nursya beamed with new happiness. She displayed her gratitude with many thank yous.

Sophie didn't waste any time as she quickly grew in size. Ready to travel on foot, her three petaled wings resting down on her back. Then she bent down to retrieve her new friend.

The Willow Sapling was in awe with the growth and looked up at the kneeling woman. She then walked onto her open palms.

The Willow Sapling would get to her lesson on time with the help of her new pixie friend.

**Water Bonding **

The female Cosmonian teen finally reached the edges of Aurora lake. After traveling on foot for an hour through the Celestial forest the short haired brunette arrived at her friend's home. The week of lessons had ended and she decided to visit her friend Rein, the Water Nymph. Walking closer to the water bank she looked around for the girl. Then she heard her voice.

"Mirlo Hello!"

Mirlo spun around to find Rein walking alongside the lake. It was something new since she always found her in the water.

The long haired bluenette ran up to her dear friend and gave her a tight hug. Mirlo returned the hug and giggled. Her friend always had a loving greeting.

Rein then asked, "How are you!"

Mirlo responded, "I'm doing well. I'm just glad it's finally the weekend."

"Weekend," Rein asked, saying the word slowly.

"Oh yeah, it refers to the two resting days at the end of the week," Mirlo explained switching to the Nymphia language.

Mirlo had been helping the Water Nymph with the Cosmonian language ever since their crashing encounter inside the stone castle halls. Rein had been showing great progress between the private lessons with Professor Truth and the conversations she would have with Mirlo. There were some mistakes here and there but nothing a kind redirection couldn't fix.

It was convenient that the Magi Scholar knew how to speak Nymphia. Mirlo had chosen to learn Nymphia her first year at the academy. Now as a third year she understood the language well and was able to converse with Rein who she meet a month ago. It's only been a short time since their first meeting but it felt longer. Their friendship only flourished with their shared love for the water. Mirlo was a Magi Scholar studying Water type magic. She benefited greatly with the Water Nymph's advice and guidance.

"Do you want to see the water calling spell I've been working on," Mirlo asked in Cosmonian.

Rein nodded enthusiastically. She not only wanted to see the girls progress but was also happy that she understood what Mirlo said. It was the little triumphs that brought so much joy to the Water Nymph.

They sat on a flat large surfaced stone a little ways away. They faced the tranquil waters. Cosmonian and Water Nymph, side by side, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
